


Corn Fed

by 100dabbo



Series: Quincey and Seward - Headcanons and Ficlets [3]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Fantasizing, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Headcanon: Quincey is taller than Seward, but he doesn't mind it one bit.
Relationships: Quincey Morris/John Seward
Series: Quincey and Seward - Headcanons and Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578952
Kudos: 14





	Corn Fed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cattycat1310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/gifts).



**Dr Seward’s Diary**

Quincey was ‘corn fed’ as he would say in his Texan slang; a tall, broad and strong young man. Just a single glance at the two of us and you could see he was larger than I was in stature. One might think I’d be insecure, my masculinity threatened by his size over me, but the truth was that I adored it...

He approached me in the corridor just in the last hour, walking a step or two behind me before he turned my back to the wall to press against me with his looming figure,hands either side of my head. He towered over me to look down into my eyes, his mouth slowly drifting towards my own, eventually latching the two together to slide in his tongue. 

I leaned in and he separated from me with a slow, gentle grace, easing the loss of his lips, and then smiled at me, staying stood right above and letting the libidinous gaze in his eyes penetrate my own. The potential for dominance in his size was always present in my mind, but the closer he leaned, the more conscious I was of my desire, longing for him to exact those ravishing powers he was taunting.

This lust of him was hard to control; with his company by my side at all times, to not think about him was impossible - how he was sure to propose a tryst that I could not refuse, disrobe me, then lean over my body with his marvellous height to thrust inside, all the while looking down with those same, brown eyes of burning passion…

He walked beside me, after that short kiss, pretending like nothing had happened, relishing the fact that he could make me fluster so frequently in just one day, laughing to himself because he knew that I loved him so. And with a flirtatious smirk he asked, just as I predicted:-

“What’re your plans this evening, Jack?” 

This told me without a doubt that he had the intention of engaging in sweet coition; though he still opted to stave away from revealing his plans until the last second; until the two of us would stand before each other in the nude. He would look down at my body and touch it with his roaming hands; delicate and careful traces all over my sensitive skin; gentle stokes to ready me for what he was bound to give me. Then he’d force me down onto the mattress in preparation of driving into me using his glorious length; myself a lustful mess of a man beneath him, waiting for his dominant powers to pleasure me until I shrieked his name in a delightful climax…

“I’ll be in my rooms, Quincey,” I replied, looking up into his beautiful eyes, “And I’ll be sat beside the fire, waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
